Oyabun
by Wicked Enough
Summary: /DISCONTINUED/AU/009003/: He was the father of them all, the Japanese Mafia so feared, a seductive but mysterious man. She's a poor college student who had to save her brother.
1. Debts to be Paid

Disclaimer: Me no own Cyborg 009.

****

Oyabun

Chapter 1: Debts to be Paid 

Author's Note:

This will be as dark as Bullet in the Dark, and possibly darker. **WARNING**! This is rated R because of language (I won't retrain myself like I did in Bullet in the Dark), violence (there'll be a bit), and sexual suggestions. **Remember**, Oyabun is the Japanese word for Father of the Mafia. I'm not going to go easy on him. Yakuzu is the Japanese Mafia. Most of these characters will be **extremely** OOC. Don't blame me. You have been warned. If you flame me for these reasons, I will come after you. This is probably the only note you'll HAVE to read. Please review.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fuck!" 

"Your so-called telepathic powers ain't helping you now, is they?"

The young man, possibly 16 or so, glared up at the large, burly man he was gambling with.

"What is that, another five thousand on the 18 you already owe me?" he said.

Ivan Whisky thought about his piling debts. How was he going to pay them? His light blue hair shook into his face as he tried to think about his possible solutions.

He knew he was now in serious trouble

Especially with the boss.

They called him 009, because when he was through with you, he would have felt like you died 9 times.

The bastard… Why was he, Ivan Whisky, in debt while the self-flattering son of a bitch was living large? 

His anger was vented on the Mafia boss, as was the man's at him.

"Kid! You listening? You still owe me from last week, too! I should report your gay-ass behind to the Boss right fuckin' now!" His large fist smashed down on the table, making the glass bottle of beer he had been drinking fall to the ground, smashing glass and alcohol everywhere.

No one looked back at them.

This bar was known for its dangerous customers… It was run by the Yakuzu, so it had to be.

Ivan wondered how he had ever gotten into the mess. He used to be a 'good' boy. How had he ever become what he was now?

Had it been his father's marriage to a woman who already had a daughter?

No… He got along with Françoise quite well.

Or was it because of all the pressure to be smart, or popular, or some other whim of his fathers?

Getting warmer, but still no.

Perhaps it was because his father had been like this, too. 

A gambler, a drinker, a smoker… 

Yes, yes, it had been that.

For his father couldn't say he was being stupid; Ivan was following his example!

Too bad he was dead.

Shot in a drug bust a year ago…

Not that he cared. He hadn't even showed up at the funeral, though Françoise criticized him about it later.

His thoughts instantly went to his sister, his lovely sister of 18, with her sunshine hair and eyes as blue as the May sky. She was calm, gentle, shy, and in all and all, the most perfect person he had ever seen. She had been born in France, as he had been born in Russia. Their parents had met on a business trip to Japan, and decided to marry and live there.

That had been over five years ago.

After a particularly bad business failure, he had resorted to drugs and alcohol… 

His father, the one who demanded excellence, had turned into a lying, filthy man he didn't want to know he was related to.

Of course, Ms. Arounl, Françoise's mother and his stepmother, did not know. She thought his nightly outings were to the office, doing late night work, not to a seedy bar in the wrong area on Tokyo. 

How shocked she had been when she discovered the truth: he was found dead, alcohol-level in his blood stream four times the legal amount, and obvious brain damage from drugs. 

So shocked that she had died almost two months later, lamenting over the deceitful man she was still in love with.

Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, Françoise had just turned 18. She was old enough to support herself, along with him.

But how tired she had been ever since! College, with a few part-time jobs in between, had ripped her energy apart.

All she could do when she got home was sleep, too tired to even eat.

She would have had to drop out of college, if not for her scholarship and pitying teachers who helped her along.

And what about him?

He was worthless, every bit the jackass his father had been.

How was he suppose to pay the debts?

How was he suppose to tell Françoise?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Françoise arrived at home, surprised to see that Ivan wasn't already there.

'He_ must be studying for that test he told me about at the library again, like yesterday,_' she decided.

She walked to the phone, which she saw had a message on.

Surprised, she played it:

"Françoise Arounl," it said, "Your bother, Ivan Whisky, is being held by the Yakuzu. He owes us 25000 yen. If you wish to ever see him again, you will bring the money to us, at Gokuaku no Michi. You will see a large bar. Good night."

Françoise sank to the ground, shock flooding her body.

She had every right to not believe it, but she had been a bit suspicious about him lately.

His teachers had called and said he had skipped class more than once and was failing most of them, something he always had crazy answers for, and the smell of beer she had smelled from him mouth when he arrived late at night.

She wanted to go berserk, cry, and leave him there all the once.

But the better part of her won, and she ran back into her car. 

She told herself that she would be able to convince them to let him go, and that they would pay the debts, and… She just had to try!

He was her baby brother, her only living relative, and although they were not blood-related, she loved him as if he was.

What had led him so astray? How could she have let this happen?

She _had_ to get him back!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. Not as dark as I planned it to be, but the next chapter will be, cuz the next chapter is when we meet… 009! Review, please!


	2. Father of Them All

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Cyborgs… I just like to play with them!

****

Oyabun

Chapter 2: Father of Them All

Author's Note:

YAY! Reviews! I love them… They are an addictive drug, you know! I'm still a nervous wreck, though… Going between six stories! I'm going nuts! Help me, Kami-sama! You know what's weird? This is the 40th Cyborg story written, and Bullet in the Dark is the 30th! How creepy is that? Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A feminine scream broke through the night air, followed by pants and gasps.

A young man stepped out of the room, looking somewhat sweaty, but still composed. His swept a hand through his ruffled brown hair.

Zipping his pants, he walked towards a group of men.

A taller man with bright red hair looked at him, smirking.

"The bitch was a screamer, huh?" he asked, eyes flickering towards the closed room.

The younger man glared. "Who gives a fuck? I got the information, and that's all I care about."

"So…?"

"They'll be at the port. Send a dozen or so of men, and we should be okay."

"That opium is as good as ours." The redhead laughed. "You always get the information, 009."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Go get me a beer," he yelled at a nearby man, who instantly started quaking in fear and ran to do his bidding.

"Did you hear? That kid, Whisky or somethin', he finally cracked."

"Why?" Whisky owed the gang more than a little money, so he was interested.

"Gambled again."

009's eyes flashed. "Is he insane? Where the hell is he?"

"Still at the bar, drinking."

"Bring him in here, Jet," 009's manner was completely cold, completely merciless, chilling the bones of his right-hand man.

"Yes, Sir." Jet walked out, eyes roaming the crowds. 

009 took a sip of beer, eyes lazily falling like a cat's. He was now the leader of the Mafia, the 'father' of them all, although he was one of the youngest members there.

He had come in two years ago, like a hurricane, asking to be one of them.

He was refused, and that, as the former oyabun now knew, was the worst mistake he ever made…

According to Jet Link, his right hand man who had been watching, his eyes had turned red, like a demon's, and he had fallen in a rage.

The former oyabun had drawn a gun, seeing how aggressive he was acting.

The next part was still a blur…

They all said that in one swift and inhumanely fast movement he had grabbed the gun and shot him.

Pain, greed, lust, and rage ran the Yakuzu.

He seemed to possess every single one of those requirements, so he became the new oyabun. 

Not that he minded…

He knew what the others thought. 

In just two years, he had transformed the slacking gang into something far more powerful than what it had been, like a lazy house cat, able to catch a few mice, into a tiger, a killer for something far better: bigger prey.

Of course, other gangs had often come after him.

He was used to it.

Using whores as spies, until he weaseled every single one into tell him the truth.

Well… In a sexual way, of course.

The little sluts thought that he wouldn't notice.

As if he didn't have his own spies around the place.

He wasn't stupid, and those in his gang knew it. He was fast with words, but faster with a gun.

Jet was back in an instant, Whisky held up by the collar, which the taller man was holding.

"You wanted him, Boss?" he said cruelly. 

Ivan was clearly some-what drunk; he showed almost no struggle although he was dangling by his collar.

"Hey Boss…" he slurred.

009's eyes narrowed as he glared at the young man. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

"Having some fun…" he muttered.

009 looked over to Jet. "Put him on the ground."

Jet dropped him none so gently onto the floor. "Do you want us to say?" he asked, waving around towards the rest of the men, all in deep awe of 009.

"No. Get out of here." 009's hands curled into the shapes of fist. 

The other men, along with Jet, quickly walked out of the room. 

It wasn't good to mess with 009 when he was _this_ pissed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Françoise literally leapt out of her old car. 

Like the voice on the message had said, she saw a large bar.

Neon lights flashed up like fireflies, waving her in, like a baited hook, and she was the fish.

She quickly sucked in a breath; the faster she got in there, the faster she could get out. She walked in.

A stage lit by dim, colored lights, poles littering it.

Hookers, prostitutes, and strippers preformed for delighted yet corrupted men. They were literally throwing their so-called clothing onto the floor. 

Françoise looked down self-consciously at her clothing. She looked fine; a pair of jeans and light pink T-shirt covered all her necessary parts.

She avoided the men that looked drunk or rough looking, but saw very few that weren't. 

Finally, she a young man standing in the back, his red hair highlighting himself from the crowd.

She walked over to him. "Sir," she asked in a soft and calm voice, "Do you know where I can find my brother, Ivan Whisky?" 

He eyed her carefully. "So you're the idiot's sister. Much more pretty than him, and even prettier when the boss is through."

"You know him?" Françoise looked up into his face. "Please," she begged, "Take me to him!"

Jet shrugged. "Whatever. Come on."

He walked towards 009's 'office'.

Ivan was on the floor, finally sober. His face was bruised already, and blood was dripping from his mouth.

009 was sitting on a chair, back facing them.

When he heard the door open, he spun to face them.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This chapter is now complete! 009 is EXTREMELY OOC. Remember, flame me for that and I will kill. Literally. I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think!

****

Responses to Reviews:

(People that were signed in are in **bold**. People are aren't are underlined.)

****

Queen of Duels: I am very, very glad you like this story! I'm updating as fast as I can (if ff.net will let me, that is)! You're the best!

insanereader: Yes, Ivan is bad. A total change of heart. I thought he needed one! And poor Françoise! I'm making her suffer! Glad you like it so far!

****

AngelofDeath10: OOO! You're new to Cyborg fics? I hope you like it here! I happy you like this story!

TFRiD Queen: Is there anyone on this website who are making Ivan older? If there are, can you tell me?

****

Venus of Love: Very dark, ne? I promise to update as fast as I can! Glad you like it soooo much!

****

Serene Faerie: I never quit on stories! Well… I have one that's postponed for now, but that's beside the point! I like this story, and I'll write as fast as I can!

****

BlackFrost: Glad you like it! I'll continue this story for ya!


	3. Deal

Disclaimer: Don't even ask.

****

Oyabun

Chapter 3: Deal

Author's Note:

This'll be as short as I can make it. For those of you thinking it, I do not --will not-- write lemons. I will not do anything too limey. I am only 15. My mind is corrupted but I won't poison anyone else's. Heated smooches, hints of 'what's going on', and people's perverted minds is all I'm going to do. Okay? Okay. Read on!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Françoise noticed about the young man in front of her was his eyes.

Although they were brown, a common color, they had more --how did she say it-- fire, life… And something else.

Something terrifying that she would never know, a secret never to be told, was in his eyes.

His brown hair was messily ruffled across his face, but it made him look more challenging that anything. The young and handsome face was tilted at a small angle.

"So… This is Françoise Arnoul… Whisky's sister," he said. His voice had a charming sense to it, and Françoise felt drawn. His aura was like a magnet, and she was just a paper clip, moving closer, closer, closer…

A moth to flame, only the flames were in his eyes.

009 smirked. He knew he had this… influence, call it that if you will, over women, and Whisky's pretty sister was no exception.

He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Françoise was taken aback, breaking the spell his eyes had on her. She took his hand. "It's nice to meet you, too," she murmured. He didn't seem as bad as she thought. Well, in any case, it was better to be polite.

009 looked over to Jet. "You can go outside, and take Whisky with you," he commanded.

Jet's red head bobbed like a pigeon's. He grabbed Ivan by the scruff of his neck and dragged him out of the room, leaving Françoise with the notorious gang leader.

He sat back down on his chair, and motioned for her to sit next to him.

Françoise became more and more nervous, her heart pounding like a drum, so loud she was sure he could hear it.

"I'm s-sorry about Ivan," she finally said, eyes to her lap.

"What's there to be sorry about? You didn't do anything; your brother did," he said, looking at her, although she didn't know.

An almost awkward silence filled the air, suffocating her.

"I don't have the money," she said slowly. "I can't pay that money."

He remained silent, letting her work it out.

"B-but I will pay you back! I'll work night and day if I have to, but I'll pay you back!"

Inwardly, he raised an eyebrow. What was she do determined for? 

Oh yes… Her brother.

Did she know that he could order her brother dead, killed in any way he pleased? And maybe she knew that he never killed mercifully. It was always slow, painful… almost savagely.

But then again, it was his game, and he would make the rules.

He let her continue, eyes piercing into her… Eyes that would chill a man twice his size to the bones with one glare.

"I don't know what to do." Her conclusion was soft, a whisper he could barely hear.

"You can work for me," he offered lightly.

Her head shot up. "What?"

He stared straight into her sea-blue eyes, sparkling with hope, determination, and tinges of fear.

Oh, how he loved it.

The balance of her spirit was in his hands; the control he desired the most.

"You can work for me," he repeated once more, totally serious.

It was as if a fountain of relief flowed into her eyes. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

He smirked inwardly. The girl was thanking him. Did she have any idea at all what he could --would-- do to her?

No…

Of course she wouldn't. 

The girl was as pure as some holy figure, and just as innocent.

He would change that.

He wasn't the oyabun for anything, that was for sure.

"Good."

He stood up, gesturing her to him. "We can sign the contract now," he explained.

Françoise stood with him.

He was nicer, much nicer, than she had imagined. 

Even understanding their circumstance well enough to offer her a job!

Maybe she didn't know what that job would be, but she was happy he didn't just demand the money.

She smiled at him gently, a smile her father… her _real_ father had told her was of an angel's.

Maybe he had a hidden angel side, too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon, the contract was signed.

It was nothing too frightening, just the basics: she would obey his commands for three months, forget everything afterwards, and not report anything to the police.

He would then forget the debts, and they would go home free.

Françoise smiled happily as she walked out of his office, hoping to find her brother.

When she did, she instantly remembered the faults of the gang.

His face was swollen, red and bruised.

"Are you okay?" she cried.

He nodded. "You shouldn't have come, Françoise! You shouldn't have!" 

For an injured man, he spoke with energy.

Françoise smiled weakly. "Don't worry Ivan! I'll take care of everything. You go home and I'll be back before you know it!"

"H-how?"

"I'm going to work for the oyabun."

"What?" 

Ivan bolted in surprise.

Maybe she didn't know, but he knew of the cruelty the father of the gang could produce.

Didn't she know what she was getting into could be her death?

"Y-you can't!" he yelped.

"I can," she said firmly. "It's a mistake you made, and I'm going to fix it."

"B-but…!"

"No more buts, Ivan! I'm going to do this no matter what, and you can't stop me! Now, go home and have a rest! I'll be back soon, don't you worry!"

He nodded. There was no arguing with his sister when she was like this.

But like she said, it was his mistake.

And no matter what _she_ said, _he_ was going to fix it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter finished! Hope you enjoyed it! Please remember to give this author a little love and review!

****

Responses to Reviews:

Sesshoumaruwuzhere: Yeah, you're right! 009's voice is done by Joshua something! Weird! Try to keep in touch!

****

Serene Faerie: You love angsy, too? Cool! I'm so glad you love my story! Updating soon!

****

InSaNe ReAdEr: Yes, I have 6 stories going on! 7, actually, but one of them is completed, so I'm just updating it. Sorry for the cliffy!

****

AngelOfDeath10: Glad you think it's interesting! And yes, I really did make them very OOC. I like to try to make it as dark and different, though!

****

Chibi Momoko: Yes, DARK! I didn't kid about it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too!

****

Sakura-no-Tamashi: YAY! 009 Fans Must join together! Woohoo! Updating for you!

****

Dragon C. Chan: You like it! I'm happy now!

****

GoldAngel2: Oh yes, as dark as I can make it, while still making it pretty good! I love the angel devil thing with it goes to anime guys… Yummy! Hope you continue your stories!

Lala: Yes, trying to hurry and continue it for you!

Bluemoonqt9: *giggle* I'm going as fast as I can! Unfortunately, the story I'm working on the most is Bullet in the Dark. Still, I'm writing!

****

Love From Vikky: Sorry it's a bit dark! I'm glad you like it though!

****

Battousai-crazy64: I like my bishonen dark, too! Bad-asses are so sexy! Here's the next chapter!


	4. Change of Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own them, so don't even start!

****

Oyabun

Chapter 4: Change of Heart

Author's Note:

****

Please read this! School has started and I am going to be extremely busy. This meaning that I will either have shorter chapters or longer waits between updates. Please don't demand too much from me! I have six other stories I'm writing and am very stressed. It's hard for me to say all this, but it's the truth. I hope you all understand and will still stand by me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He led her out to the bar.

Hookers there instantly turned to perform for him.

Françoise looked away, totally and completely disgusted by the women in front of her… women who sold their bodies for money.

Thoughts ran loose in her head. What if he made her do the same? She would never…

009 looked at her face.

Repulse. 

He smiled at that. 

Good. He found something she hated.

Bending over to her small frame, he whispered in her ear, "Watch them carefully. I might ask you to do the same."

Françoise bolted up in surprise. 

And here she thought he was… well, nicer than said.

Nonetheless, Françoise forced her eyes towards women, their lithe bodies scantily clad in things Françoise never knew about.

The neon lights were a drug she saw as she looked around the room, closer than when she first came in.

Men were everywhere, of every race, shape, size…

Looking at her new boss' face, she noticed that compared with the rest of them, he was fairly young.

Too young.

Too young to be doing what he was now, dealing with lives, death… sex.

She flushed, cheeks filling with heat.

He noticed her blushing. 

"Something going on in that little nasty head of yours?" he whispered.

Françoise whirled to look at him, mouth agape. And although it was open, she could not think of anything to say.

Grasping her arm lightly, he led her out of the bar.

Members of the Mafia stepped back to make a path for them.

Highly respected would be an understatement.

But one thing he knew, and it was that most of them were parting out of respected.

Oh no…

Pain, greed, lust, and rage…

The four things that ran the Mafia.

Like a god he swept through crowds.

Like a god he was treated --to be treated-- by all, for all time.

In his mind he was immortal.

Totally and completely.

In his mind he was a legend.

A myth, a story, something great… something wonderful in all the wrong ways.

In his mind…

Françoise trailed lightly behind the man she would soon get to know.

They passed many rooms, turning at many corners, until finally they arrived.

His bedroom.

Françoise stiffened as soon as she saw the large bed.

He wasn't going to make her sleep with him, right?

Wrong.

"Well, I guess you'll have to do for my personal whore, huh?" he mused.

The young French girl jumped, holding her hands in front of her body.

"N-no, you can't --I can't--, n-no, please-" she stuttered.

He smirked.

"Well, I've always liked them feisty."

Françoise stepped back away from him. "You wouldn't," she whispered. "Please."

"Three months, Françoise, three months." His eyes glittered like rubies. "You signed it."

He took off his jacket and walked towards her, now wearing a dark blue T-shirt.

Françoise was backed along the wall, her ocean-colored eyes blaring for help, like a doe moments away from her death.

He was so close that she could feel his warm breath on her face.

She squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

Was that the way she was going to lose her virginity?

The second he touched her face softly, she kicked.

Kicked as hard as she could at his stomach.

009's eyes went wide.

He had not expected that at all. 

Pain corseted through him, and he fell heavily to the carpeted ground.

Françoise saw blood.

Blood?

She couldn't have kicked him that hard, had she?

She rushed down, kneeling next to him, the past forgotten.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, anguished.

"No shit," he cursed.

"Can I help? Please, I'm so sorry," she begged.

The pain subsided a bit, and motioned at a large mahogany desk.

"Second drawer from the top left. There'll be a First Aid kit in it."

Françoise ran over to it, opening the drawer.

She recoiled.

Next to the kit was a gun, glowing.

Hesitating, then remembering the man she had hurt, she grabbed the kit.

Using a small pair of scissors she found in it, she cut through the shirt, first lying him on the ground.

Unlike what she had expected, there was already a blood soaked bandage there. Cutting it too, she found a bullet wound, freely bleeding.

"What happened?" she gasped out.

"A gentleman left it for me yesterday as a parting gift before heading to a vacation in hell. It seems you have reopened the wound," he said bitterly, ironically.

"I'm so sorry!" Her small hands flew to her mouth.

Slowly, carefully, she recovered the small, dark red hole.

Leaning back to examine her work, she instead saw his finely chiseled chest, the muscular, but not to bluff upper torso…

She blushed again, but luckily this time, his eyes were already closed. 

Asleep…

She walked to the bed and gathered the rich coverlet in her arms, and spread it on his body.

Taking one last look at his peaceful face, she jumped on the couch and closed her eyes.

However, the memories of him came leaping to her.

Peacefully at times, a devil in others.

He was so strange, yet so familiar…

What more of him didn't she know?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes, wonderfully faithful readers, this chapter is complete. It took me a little under an hour, but it was still pretty hard to write. Hope you enjoyed it!

****

Responses to Reviews:

GoldAngel2: Thank you so much for your continuous support. You don't know what it means to me. I'm so glad that you still like these stories, and that you approve. I hope you keep on writing!

****

InSaNe ReAdEr: HEHE! Glad you like my stories! You're insane, I'm insane, let's go do lunch! JK, although I am insane. No one can tell because I can write dark, but if you see my Inu Yasha stories… I wrote about shaving! (Dead serious, I did!) Thanks for all the long reviews! I love them!

****

Queen of Duels: I'm glad you still like this story! I hope you will still like them in the future!

****

Battousia-crazy64: Here's the next chapter for ya! I hope you like it!

****

Dragon C. Chan: Yes, she's in Trouble with a capital T!

****

Leafy: You know, I don't really like 003 either! She's too nice… GRR!

****

Fantasygirl: I'm glad you like it! Here's the update!

****

Serene Faerie: WILL… UPDATE… HURRY… FOR… SERENE… FAERIE! Here ya go!

****

Sesshomaruwuzhere: Lemons are nasty! School is bad! It takes too long! Glad you still like this story and that you enjoy my other ones, too!

TFRiD Queen: Poor 003! I'm gonna make her suffer!

****

Sakura-no-Tamashi: More story for good reader! Hope you like it!

Lala: Here's more! I'm happy that you like it!

Bluemoonqt: Yes, I have AOL. I 'borrowed' my uncle's SC, but you can have it. It's Clliang for you to contact me with! But no putting me on the buddy list… I don't want my uncle to get all freaked that some girl got his SN!


	5. Uncovered Memories

Disclaimer: Don't own them!

****

Oyabun

Chapter 5: Uncovered Memories

Author's Note:

New chapter, hope you enjoy it, and have a good time in Ireland. Thank you. JK, but I do hope you have a good time reading this late chapter, and a special thanks to those people who have also read and reviewed my other story, Bullet in the Dark!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Flashback

A blinding flash of red light.

Insane laughter.

Hot.

Hell.

"NOOO!"

He was pushed back by the men, backed to the wall.

There was no escape.

"Put your hands up!" the police yelled. "We know you set fire to the church!"

"I didn't! I swear I didn't!" he yelped. His hands were up into the air protectively. 

"It doesn't matter if you did or not… Just come with us. If you're innocent, it won't matter!"

He didn't believe them.

Bastards, every single one of them.

His eyes glowed.

"I'm not! You're all liars!" he screamed at them.

"Calm down! Just come with us, and nothing will happen…!"

A rumble of thunder roared through the night sky.

"You can't take me! I didn't do it!"

Suddenly, gunshots ran through the night.

Two men fell, dropping into the concert, turning it dark, dark red.

The remaining jumped up; their attention now turned towards the direction the bullets came from.

"What are you doing?!" A loud male voice asked, yelling.

He could barely make out the silhouette of a tall man, hair in a stubborn Mohawk, with a hawked nose; a perfect bird of prey.

"W-who are you?" one of the men called out, voice trembling in intense fear.

"I don't know… I think I was the guy you met at the park yesterday, but maybe that was me sitting in the car flipping you off. You take a pick!"

"Don't play games with us!"

"And why the hell not?"

"Just answer the question!"

"Better follow me, then!"

He jumped off the wall, looking for a moment as if he was flying.

The hawk ran away from the alley. "Come and get me," he taunted, leading the police away from him.

Was it possible that he was trying to help?

At any other give moment, he would have run.

This time, he was too stunned.

He watched the hawk, or so it seemed, plunge into the darkness.

Doubts flooded his head. What if they caught him? Or what if they came back for him, and waste everything that has happened?

He crouched down like a cat, preparing to spring, looking around carefully.

No one was in sight.

He ran, fast as he could, blood pumping, mind racing.

He had to do something, something so that what the hawk had done for him hadn't been done for nothing.

There had to be something he could do.

And there was always that saying: can't beat them, join them.

He would never join the so-called good guys, the men that put him in this positions.

So that left him one chose: the Yakuza.

The only question was, would they accept him?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Françoise woke with the sun shining cheerfully on her face.

Her legs were horribly cramped, and her back stiff. She turned, trying to get more comfortable, groaning.

Her face rubbed against the stiff, leather couch.

It was then that she remembered where she was: with the Japanese Mafia, working for the Mafia leader himself.

She looked down, her eyes quickly adjusting to the light.

The young man that caused her so much confusion was still asleep, his chest rising in an even rhythm, looking relaxed, and… his age.

She knew that the young man in front of her had suffered; how else would he be in a gang she only knew from television and books just a day ago?

Getting up as slowly as she could, she looked out the window.

Tokyo was indeed a city of surprises. 

One day she was barely getting four hours of sleep each night, the next, she was almost raped by a handsome gang leader.

He stirred the faintest bit, showing that he was coming around.

He groaned, as she had done, squirming to the side, then moving again, onto his back.

Eyes slowly opening, then quickly clamped down as the sun was on his face. 

"Fucking sun. Why can't it be night all the time?" he muttered, selfishly, childlike. 

"Good morning…?" Françoise whispered.

He strained to look at her, surprised even, that she was there. "Oh. It's you."

"I'm sorry a-about last night, I really am-"

He interrupted her before she could say another word. "Don't mention it."

He got up slowly, as if still in pain. Standing up, he took off his shirt and unwrapped the bandage. 

Looking at the slightly bloody wound, he hissed and glared up at her. "Damn!"

"I truly am really sorry."

He was about to retort, but stopped short. Walking towards the bathroom behind her, she heard him turn on the shower, leaving her alone in the room.

She couldn't understand anything.

One moment he seemed like a regular guy, the next he was as heartless as they come.

Heartless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Mr. Kugaikotsu. Our spy has reported that there is a new player in the game: a young woman by the name of Françoise Arounl. She is 18 years of age, going to school on a scholarship."

"What is her relationship to Shimamura?"

"It seems her younger brother, Ivan Whisky, is a constant visitor to the bar. He soon owed money, and as usual, Shimamura called his family. As an orphan, Arounl is Whisky's only family left. They struck a deal shortly after midnight: Arounl will work for Shimamura for three months."

"As a whore?"

"I doubt it."

"But she could work for us?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent. Keep watching her."

"Yes, sir."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are we going to do?" Françoise asked, bored after sitting for about half an hour, waiting for 009 to come out from the bathroom.

He eyed her curiously, looking at her just slightly mussed her and flashing tropical ocean eyes.

She was different from anyone he had ever known, sweet and sassy. Who knew what potential she had?

"Well…?"

She could be worth something after it, it seemed.

Poor girl.

If she only understand what she had gotten into.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm sorry for updating so late, but I've had writer's block and no time. It's not my fault, folks! Extremely sorry, and hope you forgive me!

****

Responses to Reviews:

TFRiD Queen: Yes, things are about to get very interesting! MWAHAHAHA!

****

Sesshomaruwuzhere: I hope you don't mind me updating so slowly for the stories! They will be updated faster once I plug up my beautiful laptop (which came today!). Can't wait to talk to you again!

****

Love From Vikky: Did you know that lots of people thought that her kicking Joe was funny? I think it's so ironic! HAHA! Thanks for the review!

****

Queen of Duels: Well, I don't know about greatness… But I'm glad you still enjoy this story!

****

Dragon C. Chan: Pricy? I no get… Can you please explain it to me?

****

Fantasygirl: Yes, finally a new chapter! Sorry for the long wait! I is a bad, bad girl!

****

Sweet Dark Angel 009: I'm not sure I deserve to me admired so much! I try to make these stories as dark and sad as I can, as the characters seem more interesting, you know? I will write my other stories soon, maybe when I finish Bullet in the Dark (somewhere around 20 chapters), but I hope you keep liking them!

Dragon Angel(or God) of Death: Thank you! I love it when people like my story when they don't really like the show! It says that I'm doing a pretty good job!

****

Serene Faerie: Well, I got the last chapter out fast but this one took forever! Sorry about the long wait! Quickly update your stories or your readers will get mad! I will try to check it out soon!

Queen of Spaids: Sorry, I don't do lemons. It's just an issue I have with them, but I can try to make it limey as a separate chapter, then send it to you (e-mail) if you want. Just tell me and I will!

Shinjodu: Sorry, no raping of people, but there will be 'near' experiences. That's all I'm saying! : )

****

Chibibabe: Sorry about the late update, but I will continue writing this story! Hope you enjoyed it!

****

Goddess-of-da-Cheesburgers: I will continue writing my stories, and thank you for all the brownies! I love chocolate stuff! Wow! You're really hyper! Even more than me when I eat more sugar than I'm suppose to! LOL!

****

CosmosAngel1: Thank you for thinking so, but I didn't think this chapter was that dark. I'll try harder next time!

****

AngelOfDeath10: LOL! Your review made me laugh a lot! I'm very glad that you enjoyed the story, and I hope you continue to like it!

****

Cherry Blossom Princess2: Yes, this story is a bit more cold than my other story, but I'm trying to make it a more of a 'disturbing' dark than anything, you know? Glad you liked it!

****

Moonlight cyborg: I'm writing as much as I can! Sorry for the late chapter! Thanks for the support!

****

GoldAngel2: It's okay that you didn't review. It's great to know that I have actually had a few conversations with the great author you are! I can't wait for new chapters from you, and I'm very glad you approve of a lowly author like me!

****

Battousia-crazy64: Glad you do! Good luck with your stories!

****

Dyst: Thank you for thinking so! I hope you keep liking the future chapters! Great support!


End file.
